Judas
by Arashi no Baka
Summary: The enemy comes from within. And the Tracy family are being torn apart by the revelation. Alan's under suspicion, and his brothers are at wits end. What hope is there for the Tracy family? What hope is there for Alan?
1. Judas

* * *

_You really believe that you can fight me Young Tracy? _There was chuckling._ Try then, Young One, try and fight it. It will only make things worse. _

"Details surfaced last night about the mysterious Thunderbirds. Rumour has it that one of their own has shared information with an organisation here in America. Information on the Thunderbirds, their crew and the whereabouts of the mysterious base are said to be broadcast tomorrow night."

There are some things you can not escape Little One. I will_ have the Information I want. Even if I have to dig deeper within your mind to get it._

"The mysterious Thunderbirds have decided to end their isolation. Details on the whereabouts of the base where they store their incredible machines has leaked to an organisation here on earth and will be given out tomorrow night on Live Broadcast."

Save yourself the pain. Just tell_ me what I want to know._

The news broadcasts hadn't stopped. They were bound to end up at Tracy Island sooner or later. Jeff Tracy watched them with an edge of disbelief. _One of their own_. He knew better then anyone that those on Tracy Island would rather die than give out _any_ information on International Rescue. But there was no escaping the torrent of news broadcasts flooding the Tracy Island Control room TeleVid screens.

How much more can you possibly stand? I will_ break you if you continue to put up a resistance. I almost have everything I need. And then I can be gone. Will you break? I've been looking forward to this….Tracy Minds are _very _strong. And it's a pleasure to finally wear one down. Fight all you want. There is no escaping my power._

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward watched the broadcasts with interest. It perplexed her to learn someone within the International Rescue would relay any information. They were all family, whether by blood, or by friendship, and there was no way they would _willingly_ betray their own. The only one she could ever see _accidentally_ betraying anyone was reckless Alan. But he had longed to be a Thunderbird for so long and he would _never_ betray his brothers. Ever. So where did that leave them?

I won't let you break me. I won't_ betray my brothers. Or my Father. You're crazy if you think you can control me._

It could have been a hoax. But Jeff couldn't take the risk. They had to stop whoever this organisation was. They couldn't risk the rumours being _true_. If anybody found out where International rescue hid their glorious machines there would be trouble. He and his sons had to stop this. And soon. But Jeff didn't know whether he could trust anyone anymore. And that was the worst part of this all.

I Won't. Let. You. Win.

* * *

Judas 

By Arashi no Baka

Disclaimer: I dp not own Thundebirds. Never will.

Notes: I just watched the Movie and was assaulted by ideas from all sides. Alan was always my favourites TB anyway, so to have a whole movie on him…grins. Fantastic :P

Anyway's, this fic came from the idea of their identity being released. And the mayhem that would follow. Enjoy!

* * *

Alan Tracy was bored. 

He didn't know how John handled being away from his family for so long. He missed everyone already and it had only been three days. Then again, John had always been the independent brother, and Lord knew John worshipped the stars almost as much as Gordon worshipped water. A smile formed on Alan's face as he thought of his brothers.

He missed them all so much and Gordon especially. Alan had always been close with his elder brother. The tricks they played on their brothers almost as legendary as the relationship itself. They'd play a trick and get caught out by Virgil, who almost always seemed to know when they were up to no good. Alan chuckled slightly as he thought of the mock-disapproving look that Virgil would give them, before spilling all to Scott. Who would give them a _real_ disapproving look, before deciding whether to tell Jeff or not.

Alan winced. His father seemed to know before they even _did_ anything whether they were or not. And more often than not, Scott didn't need to tell him what had gone on. And _then_ there would be hell. Alan had resented his father at first. He had never let Alan grow up. But at the age of fourteen Alan had proved that he was more than capable of doing everything his brothers could do. With the help of Fermat and Tin-Tin of course.

Alan smiled wider at the thought of his two best-and only-friends. They were inseparable…

Well, almost always inseparable. Alan began resenting his time on Thunderbird 5 more and more. It wasn't his ship and the more time he spent in her, the more alien she became. But John needed to visit home too. He missed everyone…probably more than Alan did.

At least he didn't spend months away from Tracy Island. Alan snorted at that thought. _Yeah right_. He missed everyone already and he had hardly _started_ spending as much time on Thunderbird 5 as John had. But then again, Thunderbird 5 practically _belonged_ to John. Alan's smile was almost fond as he thought of _his_ beloved ship. Thunderbird 3 had become very important to Alan. As much as Thunderbird 1, 2 and 4 were to his respective brothers. It was like…having a car. Fawning over it and touching it up when needed. Alan grinned and flicked his eyes back to the screen. After all, impending disasters were what he was supposed to be watching for, right?

As he lifted his head to look at the screen, pain shot through his right temple and blinded him for an instant. Covering his eyes and whimpering in Pain, Alan couldn't think or move for moments. It was as though he was completely paralysed. The pain in his head intensified, before it ended almost as soon as it had started. Shaking his heads lightly, Alan blinked to clear his eyes. Worry started to gnaw at his brain.

These headaches had been plaguing him again.

Alan noticed the comm flicking and pressed the switch, his face lighting up as he looked into familiar blue eyes. The pain he felt at being separated from his family intensified as Gordon grinned at him.

"Hey Al. How's it going."

Alan grinned and shrugged.

"Nothing much. As much fun as you can have in space when your partner in crime is grinning at you from earth"

Gordon's grin widened and he chuckled.

"Cheer up little bro. You'll be happy to know that in your absence the family are getting complacent. When you get back down we'll have the time of our lives teaching them that the Tracy's should_ always _be on their guard_."_

"What you mean you've been _neglecting_ their torture? I'm disappointed Gordo, really I am"

Alan pretended mock-anger as Gordon laughed. But some of his brother's words caught up with him.

When you get back down…Yeah. When.

Sensing his brothers melancholy mood bearing down on him, Gordon smiled again and brought Alan's attention back down to Earth. Literally.

"Hey Al. I'm kinda...not supposed to be here so I'll make it quick."

Alan frowned. What did _that_ mean?

"Huh? Why? Where's dad?"

Gordon seemed to be contemplating something, and before Alan could ask what was happening, he shrugged lightly.

"They're down at the beach and we had to sneak in here. Dad doesn't know. Tin-Tin and Fermat are here. They want to say hi."

Any apprehension Alan felt at Gordon's remark turned to happiness as his best friends came on the Vid screen. But later, after they'd signed off and left Alan alone with his thoughts, he remembered what Gordon had said. And it didn't seem right. What was Gordon hiding from him? His father had obviously been the one to stop him telling Alan, and he didn't know why.

* * *

"I specifically told you _not_ to talk to Alan! What did you tell him?" 

"Nothing dad! I swear!"

Gordon looked at his father in disbelief. Why was Jeff freaking out at one little phone call? Besides, he wasn't lying. He _hadn't_ told Alan anything. And neither had Fermat or Tin-Tin. He'd made sure of it.

"Besides, I don't think its fair we know what's going on and Alan doesn't! He deserves to know as much as we do! He resents being up there without us keeping him in the dark like this!"

Scott and Virgil watched the exchange from their end of the table. They'd came in to see Gordon, Fermat and Tin-Tin in the control room, no doubt having just signed off from talking to Alan. Jeff had insisted they keep everything from Alan for the time being, but Scott found himself half agreeing with both. He believed that Alan would hate not knowing what was going, and yet at the same time, he could see his father's logic behind it. Alan was reckless, and sometimes downright stupid when it came to missions. If he learned that secrets from Tracy Island had-supposedly- been spilt to an organisation in America, he'd want to fly off in his precious Thunderbird 3 and stop them. Whether he knew who they were or not. Scott snorted into his drink at that thought. Alan would scour the continent from top to bottom in his search if he had to.

Virgil knew that Alan would hate his father for this. Although only sixteen, Alan had become an integral part of International Rescue, and Virgil knew his youngest brother was satisfied that his father was at least treating him like an –almost- adult. But then…Virgil also knew what his father _wasn't_ telling anybody else. That until they figured out who was leaking information, he wanted to keep Alan in the dark. Virgil had a vague suspicion that his father suspected Alan of the leak. But that couldn't be right? Could it?…

"What do you mean he resents Thunderbird 5?! John can't stay up there forever"

Gordon sighed loudly and looked exasperatedly at his father.

"Alan knows _that!_ But, as much as Alan is an astronaut, his _ship_ is Thunderbird _3_, not 5. We all have a sentimental attachment to our ship dad, you know that. I have mine to Thunderbird 4 and Alan has _his_ to Thunderbird 3. Besides he misses us the more keenly. The kids only 16 dad! Being shut up in Thunderbird 5 for months on end isn't something Alan can stand for long!"

"John manages it!"

"Alan isn't John"

Gordon's comment brought silence to the small room, as John leaned against the doorjamb.

No. He's not me. Is he?

John glanced at his fathers' face. John knew better than Virgil did, how Jeff felt about his youngest son and these rumours. Alan had an almost innate talent for shooting his mouth off, and as Fermat for evidence, Alan had a habit of almost giving away their secret on many occasions. Alan's temper was famous on Tracy Island. Almost as fierce as his fathers, Alan could throw a fit at the smallest things and it wasn't unusual for the youngest Tracy to divulge a few secrets when he threw a tantrum.

Lord knew John's secrets had escaped his brothers lips time after time. So, maybe Alan _had_ been the one to let the secrets out. John felt guilty immediately for feeling like that. He was _supposed_ to be Alan's brother. Surely he should be _defending_ him. But still…there was this feeling he couldn't shake…

"I'll contact Alan in the morning, dad. I can go back up to Thunderbird 5 tomorrow evening if Alan wants to come down."

Gordon's expression was difficult to read as he listened to John's statement, but the words escaping his mouth were much easier to determine where his emotions lay.

"No. Wouldn't want that. Wouldn't want Alan spilling _more _secrets would we?"

Four heads turned in Gordon direction and various emotions flitted across Jeff's face not least accusation and anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Gordon snorted and looked at his father in disbelief. What surprised his father and brothers more was the fact that he was actually standing _up_ to Jeff. He normally kept his mouth shut, unless of course he was with Alan, and then the two of them could be at it for hours. Alan was starting to have a bad influence on his elder brother.

"Oh come on dad! I'm not stupid! All three of you are far too easy to read! You think Alan gave away the secrets don't you?" Not even waiting for a reply, Gordon stood up quickly from his seat and his chair flew across the marble floor. "How the _hell_ is Alan supposed to give away secrets when he's practically out of contact with _everything_? Have you even thought about what you're thinking? Alan is your _son _and_ brother!_ There's no way on earth Alan would betray this family!"

Gordon stared down his father and brothers, but John's calm reply floored him.

"Maybe not willingly…Besides, you're bound to stick up for him Gordo…you're virtually joint at the hip"

"Listen to yourself John! This is _Alan_! I know he's not perfect, and yeah, he shoots his mouth off faster than Thunderbird 1 can fly, but he would _never_ do anything to jeopardise Tracy island or International Rescue! All he ever wanted was to become a Thunderbird! Why would he do _anything_ to endanger that? I don't care what you say. Alan _didn't_ betray us. And you can think what you like about him, but _I'm_ not going to believe he'd do it. And I can't believe you'd think it."

With that, Gordon stormed out of the room, leaving his father and brothers to think about what he'd said.

* * *

Jeff Tracy swiped a hand across his eyes. 

He couldn't help going over what Gordon had said over and over again. He knew deep in his heart that his son was right, and that they _should_ tell Alan what was going on. But Jeff wasn't sure about _anything_ anymore. Hell, for all he knew, _any_ of his sons could have given out that information. If there was any information to give out. They'd have to check it out. Jeff knew that, but he also knew that if he _did_ find out that the rumour was genuine, he'd have a crisis on his hands. If one of his sons, hell, _anyone_ on the Island had divulged Tracy Family secrets… What was to stop them from doing it again?

He noticed the comm panel flashing to his left and hit the call button, before finding himself staring into angry blue eyes. So. Alan had finally found out about the Broadcasts.

"Dad."

Alan's voice was stern and once again he found himself confronted by his reckless wild child. Alan was the only Tracy Son who could defiantly stare down their father without cracking. Scott almost managed it, but he worshipped his father too much to disagree with him too often. And Gordon was starting to learn the trade from Alan, but his youngest blonde son was certainly the best at winning an argument with Jeff.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me that these broadcasts were being submitted all round Earth?"

"Alan…I'm not talking to you when you're angry like this."

"How _else_ am I supposed to be? Now you're keeping stuff from me? Just because I'm stuck on this stupid Ship, I'm suddenly not part of this family?"

"Alan! That's enough"

Jeff's shout silenced Alan, but the glare on the blonde's face was fierce. Alan's brothers were hovering just out of sight of their father and were listening to every word that was spoken.

"I _need_ you in Thunderbird 5! _John_ needs you there. He deserves a rest now and then! If you want to be part of International Rescue then you need to start thinking of others as well as yourself!"

"You mean like you are? By not telling me that our secrets have been exposed and that this Island will be probably swarming with people tomorrow night!"

"That's not going to happen!"

"Why? What's to stop people coming here if they know where we are? You know they will! People have been after the secrets behind the Thunderbirds for years!"

"Don't you think I know that?!"

Jeff snapped at his son and Alan shut his mouth quickly. He didn't mean to rub his father the wrong way all the time. It just happened. And he always regretted it afterward. Alan was close to his father. But not really as close as he'd like to be.

"Look Dad, I'm sorry Ok? It's just…I don't know why you didn't tell me"

Jeff hated how hurt his son sounded and wanted to console him. But what could he say? He couldn't shake the feeling that Alan was responsible somehow, and even that made Jeff feel sick. He couldn't even stand behind his son anymore without feeling that he was involved. How was he supposed to comfort Alan when he couldn't look his son in the eye?

On the vid screen Alan was watching his father carefully. He wasn't stupid. And he recognised some of the signs on his fathers' face.

"What's wrong?"

Jeff refused to look at the vid screen and Alan caught sight of his brothers hovering in the hall outside the Control; room. Catching sight of Gordon's face it all fell into place and Alan stared at his father in disbelief.

"I didn't do this dad."

His voice sounded alien even to himself, and Jeff finally lifted his head.

"I know that Alan…"

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it. How can you possibly think I had something to do with this? I haven't left Thunderbird 5 in three day's dad! When have I had _time_ to talk to anyone?"

Jeff shook his head and tried to console his son but the damage was done. Alan refused to acknowledge his father's apologies and explanations.

"Don't bother. Why shouldn't I be surprised that you think its me? Alan-screw-it-up Tracy must have done it. After all, nobody else is as stupid or wild, as he is right? Scott never blew up a school. Virgil never had daddy come up to school because of his behaviour. And John never stole into a Thunderbird at 14. No. Should have known it would be Alan. Always is. Right?"

Alan looked bitterly at his father for one moment longer, before slamming his finger down on the comm button and cutting the transmission. Jeff stared blankly at the screen infront of him, and dimly noted that Alan hadn't mentioning Gordon being a bad son.

And it seemed stupid to him that he should think of something like that when the Tracy family secret was about to be exposed, that he had probably just lost a son and that his whole life seemed to be falling apart infront of him.

* * *

There. I thinks that's all for Chapter one… 

And I'm sorry if this story lacks movement...I'm getting there…I swear…and if any of you out there think you know what's happened…review

J/k. Really, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. For now, I hope you enjoy this one

Just a few more notes. This Fic kinda plays on some of the things in the movie, like that fact that Alan is only 14 . And later on, some of the chapters (when they feature the bad guys) will follow the things that happened at the end of the movie. Enjoy.

* * *


	2. Under Suspicion

* * *

Judas 

Part Two: Under Suspicion

By Arashi Doragon

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Thanks: I would like to thank everybody for their reviews. I never expected so manuy...

And for Claudette these are your answers honey I knew all that and I knew I had to make some decision over what I was going to do about it, and if you wait a couple of chapters, you'll know what happened…kay?

Rated: There is one use of language :P

Notes: Here's the second chapter for y'all. It's got lots of action and I hope you like this one better than the first. The people behind the rumours are revealed and we see the damage done to the Tracy family Enjoy!

* * *

_I'm back Little One. You have more information for me I believe. You fought me once before. I do hope we won't be repeating that this time. You're resistance is really starting to bore me. _

Jeff Tracy calmly sat at the Control centre, his eyes trained on three screens at once. There had been no communication from Thunderbird 5 other than the usual duty reports. Alan stayed no longer than necessary on the VidScreen, unless it was Gordon, Fermat or Tin-Tin he was talking to. The young blonde blanked his father, and elder three brothers, seeming to sense that they all thought he was responsible. And Jeff couldn't blame him. They did, didn't they?

Gordon had relayed the late night conversation between Jeff and Alan to Fermat and Tin-Tin, who had promptly, and not surprisingly, taken Alan's side. All three refused to converse or even stay in the same room longer than necessary with the elder four Tracy's. Gordon himself was becoming a major headache to Jeff and they were all starting to lose their temper with him.

His elder four sons were right now on their way to America. Brains had discovered the location of the conference that was to take place that night and was currently tracing the transmissions from the hotel to any nearby locations, in the hope that one of them would reveal the location of the Organisation who claimed to have the secrets.

The genius friend of the Tracy Family had skilfully remained out of the arguments, not mentioning it at all, well aware of the fact that his closest friend and his son were on opposing sides of the argument. Lady Penelope had also been in contact with Tracy Island and was herself on the way to America, in order to help the Tracy Family trace the rumours.

Jeff's eyes landed on the screens again and noticed that Thunderbird 2 Comm panel was flashing. Pushing the call button he smiled as Virgil's face flicked on the screen.

"What's the problem Virgil?"

"Just wanted to let you know that our ETA is 30 minutes. We're approaching the continent at maximum speed father. I have no idea how we're going to get to the bottom of this. Has Brains figured out where that transmission is coming from?"

"He's working on it. And Lady Penelope is on her way to help you boys. She'll be meeting you in Toronto as planned."

Virgil nodded and then turned his head. Gordon must have been speaking to him. Jeff frowned. It had taken a while for them to get Gordon to share a Thunderbird with _any_ of his brothers. He had been adamant that he wouldn't go, until Jeff had pointedly told him that while he was still a member of International Rescue, he had a duty to the people of Earth, and if these secrets were exposed it could jeopardise the future of the Tracy Family.

Gordon had relented, though he refused to share at all with Scott. Jeff hadn't been able to figure it out. Though Scott _did_ partly believe that Alan was responsible, he had shown the least amount of belief that Alan had told their secrets. But then Alan and Scott had never been close anyway, and Gordon may have seen this as the last straw. They had finally gotten him to share with Virgil after much persuading, and reminding him that Thunderbird 2 held his Ship, and John rode with Scott. Stony silence had occupied the cockpits of both Thunderbirds since they had left that morning.

"Virgil?"

The dark-haired pilot of Thunderbird 2 shrugged easily and turned back to face his father.

"Gordon's worried about Al is all."

At the mention of Jeff's wild youngest son, silence filled the waves. Even Thunderbird 1, where there had been a scattering of chatter between Jeff's eldest sons, was silent.

"I'm sure he's fine Gordo."

Scott's attempts to placate the bad air between him and Gordon went awry as Gordon snapped back over the communication system.

"I didn't ask you Scott."

"Yeah? Well I was telling you anyway!"

"That's enough!"

Jeff's stern command was instantly obeyed and Jeff sighed deeply. He was glad of the obedience he had worked into sons and the speed with which they reacted. Alan may, or may not have spilled Tracy secrets, but he had certainly split the family. Not intentionally, Jeff knew, but still…Alan certainly knew how to leave his mark. Even on his family.

"At the moment, Alan is safely up on Thunderbird 5 and that's where he stays. You are to focus on this mission for now, and this mission only. Do I make myself clear?"

There were muffled assents from John and Virgil.

"Scott?"

"Yeah dad. I got it"

"Gordon?"

The assent from Gordon was quiet and not quite sincere but Jeff knew that it was the best he was going to get. Sitting back in his chair he left his boys to their mission and focused on the last comm unit. Thunderbird 5's comm unit had been dark for the last few hours and Jeff was concerned that maybe Alan wasn't paying as much attention to what he should be. Not that there was anything he could do if Alan didn't want to listen.

* * *

As if reading his mind, the comm flashed red and Jeff immediately hit the call. 

"Alan?"

"There's no one else stuck on this bucket is there?"

Alan's voice was cold and Jeff pointedly ignored his remark. Waiting for Alan, to continue, Jeff stared at his son's face. Alan was refusing to look into the screen, instead settling for glancing at the various monitors.

"There's a Tornado about to hit the shores of Mexico and a Hurricane headed for Canada."

"Well keep an eye on them for me. We'll divert Thunderbird 2 to the Tornado. and Tin-Tin and Fermat can handle the Hurricane with Scott."

"In Thunderbird 3?"

Jeff heard the undertone in Alan's voice. His best friends they may have been, but Jeff's youngest son trusted nobody but himself at the controls of his ship.

"Yes Alan. Thunderbird 3. Unless you have a better idea?"

Jeff wished he hadn't said anything when Alan started to rant about not wanting to be on Thunderbird 5 anyway and that _they_ could come up and take his place and _he_ could go to Canada.

"Alan. Stop. You are staying on Thunderbird 5 until I send John back up to take your place. Is that clear?"

Alan was about to reply nastily when he winced and gripped his head in pain. Concern immediately filled Jeff and he touched the screen.

"Alan? Are you okay? Alan?"

His youngest son gasped for a second before looking up at the screen. The pain in his eyes immediately retreated behind the shields he always wore when he spoke with his father.

"I'm fine. It's just…been happening a lot recently but its no big deal."

"No big deal? Alan if this…"

"I said I'm _fine!_ I'll keep you posted on the Hurricane. And tell Fermat to be careful with my ship"

Alan signed off and left Jeff to stare at a blank screen. He couldn't think too much on Alan for long though, as Brains crashed into the room.

"S-sir? We've found out w-where the s-signal is coming f-from."

Jeff focused his attention on the data and proceeded to send it to Thunderbird 1, 2 and FAB 1.

Alan was completely forgotten.

* * *

Virgil cruised across the Pacific and pointedly tried to ignore the silence behind him. Since their father had called twenty minutes ago, Gordon hadn't said another word. Virgil couldn't blame Gordon for the way he was acting. He and Alan had always been close and where constantly looking out for each other. Despite that fact, Gordon was starting to get to _him_.He knew that Gordon saw the family as betraying their youngest, but the damage had been done. And no amount of protesting on Gordon's part, and anger on Alan's part would change a thing. 

Except getting on with the mission.

"ETA ten minutes. You ready Gordo?"

There was a grunt of assent from behind him and Virgil turned to look out of the cockpit. The beauty of America below him blew him away everytime he saw it. There was nothing quite like seeing the world from above. Much like seeing the planet from Thunderbird 5. It was so beautiful. Steering his thoughts away from the space-bound craft. Virgil hit the comm panel.

"Thunderbird 2 to Tracy Island."

"Tracy Island. Virgil, there's a Tornado headed for Mexico. Can you go check that out? Scott's still on target for Toronto and Penny's on her way to meet him."

Virgil nodded affirmative almost immediately. Despite the emergency of their predicament, civilians always took precedent. If any of the Tracy boys had asked which came first, they all knew that a Civilian would take precedent over a brother. It was just the way it went. Although they all knew this, none of the Tracy's ever focused on it for too long. It was something that was just there, and something they all hoped fervently would never come up.

Thunderbird 2 made the correct course corrections and headed for Mexico, casting a look out the cockpit window at Thunderbird 2. Scott threw Virgil a hasty salute before continuing on course for Toronto.

"Virg…"

Virgil turned to face his youngest brother, taken aback but the calm way Gordon was speaking.

"What will happen if it turns out Alan _did_ do this?"

Virgil was stunned for a moment. So. Even Gordon was starting to see the possibilities. But Virgil had no answer. What would happen? Jeff and Alan had a very unstable relationship as it was…Virgil didn't know what would happen if this turned out to be Alan's doing. He'd never fly again….Virgil knew that much. But the Tracy family couldn't survive it if Alan was responsible…

* * *

Alan lay in his bed, cursing the headaches even as one hit him again. They were starting to get more frequent and they were doing him in. He was sure that his father would have pressed the matter, called him back and demanded to know what was going on, but there had been nothing. Alan wasn't surprised. Who'd remember him, stuck up on Thunderbird 5 with nothing but the drone of equipment to keep him happy? 

Sighing, he stood, grasping the doorjamb as a wave of nausea hit him. Stumbling down the corridor, Alan glanced over at the world outside. It was the best thing about Thunderbird 5. It had the most amazing view you could ever want to see.

Two years ago, after their return to Tracy Island, Alan and his brothers had taken a trip to Thunderbird 5, patching the ship back up after its wreckage. Spending months together, fixing and joking they put Thunderbird 5 back in shape as Jeff fixed up Thunderbird 3 and occasionally called for some of his boys as disasters plagued the world. As soon as Thunderbird 5 had come back online, there had been discussions over what would happen next. Alan, already familiar with Thunderbird 1 and 2, had taken to Thunderbird 3 just as well, but with a difference. He had become completely attached to the ship, spending more time fixing it up than it needed.

On his Fifteenth birthday, Jeff and Scott had revealed to Alan their plans for him to be Thunderbird 3's primary pilot. In the heat of the moment, Alan had readily agreed to be the one to take John's place when he wanted to come home. Alan had taken to space travel like Scott had taken to flying, and was pretty soon better than his brothers at withstanding the conditions. But when Alan experienced firsthand the loneliness and isolation of Thunderbird 5, he'd almost gone crazy.

In the weeks aboard Thunderbird 5, Alan developed his mischievous personality and as soon as he touched down he dragged Gordon into his pranks. Jeff had been apprehensive of sending Alan back to Thunderbird 5, fearing that his son would crack under another bout of isolation, but John needed to come home too, and Alan was just the best at handling the conditions. And so Alan had gone up for a second time.

And it was on this second trip that the headaches had started.

Sighing, he poured himself a coffee and took a sip, momentarily glancing at the monitors to his left. Nothing to do now...except wait. Alan was as worried as his family about the state of things. And he was dammed if he could understand why his family thought he was to blame. He couldn't deny that it hurt and made him angry. His family was supposed to be the ones to stand behind him, and instead they were_ blaming_ him. Gripping the cup in white-knuckled hands he cursed as the red light on the Control Panel flashed.

Striding over to the controls, he dropped his coffee in surprise.

* * *

The Emergency klaxon started aboard both the Thunderbirds and at Tracy Island all at once. Jeff pushed away all the paper work on his desk and hit the comm panel to Thunderbird 5. As the screen flipped on, Jeff managed to see Alan panicking as he hurriedly tried to fix whatever was the problem. 

"Alan? What's going on?"

Even as he spoke, Scott and Virgil came on the VidScreens, eager to know what was going on. Jeff's youngest son was frantically playing with the controls of Thunderbird 5, and raised his panicked gaze to meet that of his father.

"They've found us Dad…I don't know how, but they're coming."

Jeff froze even as Scott cursed and Virgil sputtered a denial. After the events of the last two years, Jeff had made sure that they changed Thunderbird 5's trajectory and hidden it away from its previous location, ensuring the safety of the ship. But, obviously, his precautions had been in vain.

"Calm down Alan. Now. Who's found you?"

"I don't know!"

Alans voice rose with every word, and Jeff could sense his fear. Virgil and Scott were still listening to every word, and now even Penny was asking what the trouble was.

"There's a ship. Coming this way. And it's not like they can miss me! What do I do Dad? What do I do?"

Jeff took control immediately, as Tin-Tin, Fermat and Brains skidded into the Control room. He turned back to the VidScreens, looking at his eldest son and London agent.

"Scott, Penny, continue on to Toronto. We _must_ know who has these secrets and how they got them. Virgil, you stay on course to that Tornado. And keep an eye on the Hurricane. It could shatter the conference anyway. Tin-Tin, Fermat, you're in Thunderbird 3 with me. Brains, I need you to stay here and hold the fort. Alan, we're coming, Just hold on and _don't panic!"_

* * *

Scott leapt from Thunderbird 1, John coming out straight after him. Both were unable to focus themselves totally on the task at hand, having…other things on their minds. The co-ordinates from Brains had arrived swiftly, and Lady Penelope was already waiting at the entrance to the hotel, Parker as usual by her side. The two brothers were also worrying about their youngest brother. Alan was alone on Thunderbird 5 and despite their father's command to not panic, they didn't know how Alan could do anything _but_ panic. 

"Lady P! Let's go get these guys!"

As they raced through the lobby doors, they ignored startled patrons and staff, and raced up the stairs, not even bothering to take the lift. They had to hurry. There wasn't much time left to the conference and that Hurricane was still heading this way. Scott's eyes scoured the door numbers as they reached the fifth floor. Lady Penelope and Parker were right behind him, ready for anything. John brought up the rear, looking out for anyone that might try something.

The eldest Tracy finally found the room, and brought out his weapon, used only for emergencies. He tried the door, and found it open. Frowning, he pushed it open, careful to keep quiet. He could feel Penny's breath on the back of his neck, and he shivered unconsciously. As they slid into the room, he peered round the door, and froze

"Shit! We're to late!"

The four of them turned fully into the room and stared at the carnage. Scott swallowed the bile rising in his throat and turned away from the sight. John could only stare, dumbfounded at the bodies, but Parker and Penny strode right in and bent down, checking everyone in the room. Scott had seen something, against the far wall that sent a deep fear trickling through his guts.

"Oh no…"

Lady Penelope and Parker both followed his gaze, swallowing hard when they saw what he was looking at. John was already looking in that direction and all the colour had drained from his face. Tacked to the wall, were the plans for Thunderbird 5 and 3. Below them, were rough designs of another ship, one Scott assumed had been built. Whoever had been in this room, had built a space-worthy craft, and was currently on their way to Thunderbird 5.

Scott let his head fall, knowing that there was only one person who could have possibly laid his hands on plans for the Thunderbirds. And fear filled his heart as he saw a folder lying on the bed, bloody fingerprints all over it. As Penny and Parker lifted the plans off the wall, Scott opened the file.

"Shit…"

Alan's face stared up at him from the front page and below it was everything on the Tracy's. Their names, the location of the Island, the plans for the Thunderbirds, and other information that only one of the family could know. His hands shook even as he felt John put a hand on his arm.

"Scott?"

"Its Alan, John…"

His voice quavered with barely controlled feelings as he turned haunted eyes to his brother.

"It _was_ Alan. Why would he do this…_why!?"_

* * *

"DAD! Where _are_ you?" 

Alan stumbled against the controls as another blast from the unknown ship crashed against Thunderbird 5. The consoles sputtered and sparked and Alan ducked, as flames set alight to one of the panels.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 3 come in...Dad? DAD!"

There was silence and Alan started to shake. Where was his father? He'd _said_ he was coming…so where was he? The blonde astronaut picked himself up off the floor, and stared at the screen, only to see it flick on. He stared into familiar eyes, and all he could taste was fear.

"Hello Alan. I trust you're well?"

Alan felt pain rip through his head once more and he whimpered as a chuckle filled the comm unit.

"I hope you're father won't be too angry when he discovers you're responsible for what's happened."

Alan tried to fight but the pain was just too intense. He felt something latch onto Thunderbird 5, and heard the warning klaxon announce unauthorised attachment. But there was nothing he could do. The pain ripped through any coherent thought in his head and he had a fleeting vision of a familiar person standing in the docking bay, before passing out.

* * *

There you have it. The second chapter in the fic. Hope it was okay, and thanks to my little brother for proof reading it A loyal fan of the show, he'd soon tell me if I was crap at writing Thunderbird Fiction! And I hope you would too!

* * *


	3. Father And Son

* * *

Judas

Part Three: Father and Son

Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. I do not own the Double-Tree hotel in Toronto either. Just so you don't sue me for _that_.

Notes: I would just like to thank Claudette. I didn't mean I didn't like what you were saying honey, actually, I'm glad of it You're helping me fill in these plotholes that keep popping up. I totally agree with what you said about the conclusions part and I hope I explain some of it here. Or at least, not to give anything away, I hope it starts to lead up to it. If you spot anything else honey, don't hesitate to let me know

Other Notes: Here's your third chapter guys. Hope you like this one and I'm overwhelmed by the reviews I've been receiving This chapter may get a little confusing…we'll see.

Rating: Mild use of language.

* * *

"Scott. We have to go."

He could feel John tugging at his sleeve but he couldn't move. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the face in the folder. His youngest brother. Was the reason their secrets had been exposed.

"_Scott!"_

His brother's urgent cry reverberated through his head and he finally looked up to meet John's eyes. They were as horrified and pained as his. He could see Lady Penelope and Parker waiting in the corner of the room, their arms loaded down with the plans of the Thunderbirds and the other things that were tacked to the wall.

"Scott, we have to go. The authorities will be here any minute and we _can't_ be seen around here."

Scott shook himself from his stupor and clutched the folder tight in his hands. John eyed it wryly.

"You want to _take_ that thing? Isn't it bad enough it even exists?"

"Dad has to know John."

That was all he said as he slipped past Penelope and her butler and started down the corridor. People were already lining the corridors, and their eyes widened at the sight of the four people coming out of the hotel room, two of them splattered with blood.

Scott ignored them all, pushing past the hotel staff as they tried to stop him. All he could think of was his father. What would Jeff do now? He'd suspected. But now it was set in stone. Scott didn't know what to think anymore. He knew in his heart that Alan was innocent. But the evidence pointed everywhere but.

And the fact that his family had been so quick to accuse the blonde also hurt Scott. What was the deal _there_?

"Excuse me sir!"

Scott ignored the call from the hotel manager and headed straight for his Thunderbird, still on lock down at the edge of the hotel.

"_Sir!"_

He could hear arguing behind him, vaguely aware of John's voice in the yells, but couldn't focus on anything but getting to his Thunderbird and telling his father his youngest son was a traitor.

* * *

The room was so quiet you would have thought it empty.

But the bed in the small white room was occupied. As was the chair by it's side. The figure sitting in it stared at the small form of his son in barely contained confusion. He almost found himself stroking the hair of the young boy, but fought against it. The emotions running through his body were too much to handle.

"Oh _Alan…_"

The softness of the word melted in the small room, and Jeff Tracy found it difficult to imagine what would happen when Alan woke up. The stillness of the room almost reminded him of the way Thunderbird 5 had been when they'd reached the craft. There had been no movement. No sign of anything except an unconscious Alan at the foot of the Control Panel. It made no sense to Jeff. None of it did. The plans being leaked. His sons behaviour. The fact that he blamed his son at all. The way his son looked at him…

That hurt the most and he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know why he'd blamed Alan from the start. After all, he was his _son_. Gordon's argument still settled in the forefront of his mind and he couldn't get rid of it.

Alan deserved his belief. Belief that Alan was innocent. But Jeff didn't think he could give it. And he didn't know why. He hated it when things stopped making sense. It meant he had no control over the situation, and that was intolerable to Jeff.

He'd lived most of his life in control. There were only two things that had been out of his hands. His wife's death. And his youngest son. Alan had made no secret of his dislike at being treated like a kid. He had rebelled from the moment he had realised he'd always be treated that way. And since then, Jeff could do nothing to control his blonde son. The only one Alan remotely listened to was Gordon, and when _he_ got involved there was absolutely no way they could control _either_ of the boys.

"_Dad…_"

Jeff sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes immediately searching out his sons. But they weren't open. Alan was mumbling. Whether consciously or unconsciously, his lips were moving.

"_You said you'd come. And you didn't…"_

Jeff frowned. But he _had_ come. So what was Alan talking about?

When his son woke up, Jeff was going to get the truth. No matter what it took.

* * *

Virgil was exhausted.

The rescue had taken more out of him than he would have liked and one look at Gordon told him that his younger brother felt the same. They were both tousled and tired and just wanted to get home and sleep. But as soon as Scott's voice came over the command system, letting them know it was okay to land, Virgil knew that that wasn't going to happen.

Something had happened in Toronto. Something that they weren't going to like.

Gordon's face was set as Virgil set his thunderbird down, and both boys were unbuckled and leaving the ship, before it had finished shutting down. Scott and John were already waiting at the end of the hanger, the elder looking haggard, the younger shifting from foot to foot in apprehension.

"What's going on?"

The words left Gordon's mouth, just as Virgil was about to speak them. The brothers waited for a reply. It was Gordon who noticed the blood spattered folder in Scott's hands.

"What's that?"

Scott had almost forgotten he still had it and waved away the question.

"It doesn't matter. There's something you need to know."

"What?"

John answered for his elder brother, who seemed to be struggling with something. Virgil narrowed his eyes and promised to get it out of his brother later.

"Alan's unconscious in the sick Room."

There was a momentary silence and then Gordon pushed past his brothers, racing off for the small room at the back of Tracy Island. Virgil however, knew that something else was up, and he crossed his arms.

"What's going on Scott? And don't think you can shove me off with lies."

Scott sighed and slowly handed the folder over to his brother. Virgil wordlessly opened it and stared down at the bloody photo, his heart clenching as the comprehension set in.

"This is impossible…"

"Why? You believed it before anyway. Didn't you?"

Virgil realised it wasn't a question and stared at Scott in surprise.

"What?"

Scott ripped the folder from his brother's hands and stared at both him and john. There was venom in his gaze and the two brothers found themselves shrinking back from the anger in the blue orbs.

"You suspected this all along! So aren't you _happy_ you were proved right?"

"Don't be a jerk Scott! We wanted Alan to be as innocent as much as you did"

"Bullshit"

The word echoed round the silo and slammed against Virgil's ears as though it had been yelled. Scott was spitting fury and there was nothing either boy could say to calm him down.

"You _wanted_ Alan to be guilty, just so you could justify the feeling you had! So that you didn't have to feel guilty! Isn't that right?"

Virgil knew he couldn't answer. Scott was right. Wasn't he? He _had_ suspected Alan and with no good reason. So why did he suddenly feel so sick? He _didn't_ want Alan to be guilty, but that would contradict everything he'd been feeling for the past two days. Virgil was confused and he didn't understand what he was feeling.

"Scott I…"

"Save it John. Now I have to go tell Dad about Alan."

John placed a hand on Scott's arm.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Yeah. Maybe _he_ can justify _his_ feeling too."

With those words, Scott left the silo, and headed for the sick room. John and Virgil stared at his back, not able to move or speak, and left to deal with their guilt.

* * *

The silence of Thunderbird 5 was almost as bad as the tension on Tracy Island.

Fermat glanced at Tin-Tin out of the corner of his eye. She had been terrified for Alan when Jeff had taken him back to Tracy Island but both of them knew they had to stay at the Space station.

Neither knew when they would be relieved, but they'd been shown how the station worked by an over eager Alan on his third trip to the station. And they knew enough to know when an emergency was happening. But for now, all Fermat cared about was Alan and this whole secrets business. He could never suspect Alan of anything, but according to the family, there was ample evidence to suggest that Alan was at fault. If that were true, where was it?

And why hadn't they seen it?

"I'm worried Fermat."

The young genius looked Tin-tin fully in the eye, as she fiddled with the buttons on the command station, nervous.

"I know Tin-Tin. I'm sure Alan will be okay."

"That not what I mean and you know it!"

Yes. He did. But he was worried too. He didn't know how the family would pull through this one either. It seemed slightly ironic that the Tracy's would be torn apart by something other than a rescue. Fermat would have laughed if it weren't so serious.

And if it had been funny.

"We have to be strong tin-Tin. I think that sooner or later, Alan's going to need us to be strong."

Tin-Tin nodded. They were both aware that Alan was going to need them more now than he ever had before. Even during that fiasco with the Hood.

Fermat sat up straighter as the thoughts filtered through his mind.

Maybe…

Before he could process the thought, the warning klaxon on the control panel. Tin-Tin and Fermat both leant over and exchanged a muted look of horror.

"Oh no…."

* * *

Scott entered the Sick Room.

"Dad?"

Jeff Tracy looked up at his eldest son and frowned. Scott felt almost sick as the range of emotions filtered across his fathers' face to be hidden by the mask Jeff hid everything under.

"I think you need to see this."

From his position across the bed, Gordon looked up and narrowed his eyes at the small blue object in his father's hands. He knew that the folder was bad news. But he couldn't explain it.

As Jeff flicked it open, Scott saw his hands shaking. His father made no sign of movement for a moment. Then he flicked his eyes from the folder, to Alan, and then back to the folder again. He stood slowly and looked at Scott. Not saying one word, he left the room, folder still in his hands.

"Scott? What's going on?"

He wanted to answer Gordon. Really he did, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Gordon had maintained innocence in his younger brother all along, and what would this to the red-head?

He shrugged and ignored Gordon's pleas for more information. He settled for looking at Alan instead.

The sight of his youngest brother lying on the bed, so small and innocent, brought the truth smacking back in his face like a punch. And as he gazed at Alan, Scott couldn't explain it, but he knew then and there, that his brother was innocent. Despite the folder in his father's possession, despite all the evidence stacked against this little brother, Scott knew Alan had nothing to do with it. And he knew he had to prove it.

Before it tore his family apart.

* * *

The warning klaxon sounded throughout the whole of Tracy Island.

But Jeff Tracy never heard it. His eyes were trained on the photo of his youngest son. It was taken not long after Alan's fifteenth birthday. He'd been so happy at becoming Thunderbird 3's primary pilot. They had taken this photo of him, in his uniform, standing proudly before his craft.

But now the photo seemed out of place.

Parts of it were spattered with blood, and bloody fingerprints and Jeff wondered vaguely how they'd gotten hold of it. But that thought was pushed away as he thought of Alan in the Sick room. How could he begin to process this? When had things started to fall out of his control?

He'd been vaguely sick at the notion of not being able to support his son. What did that say about any father? But now, with the evidence in his hands, what was Jeff supposed to believe? His son, his youngest, could have been responsible for their secrets leaking out. secrets he had tried so hard to protect not two years ago.

He'd been worried about the Hood stealing the plans for the Thunderbirds, and for destroying everything the Thunderbirds stood for. So why was he suddenly so eager to get rid of them? It didn't make sense to Jeff, and for the first time in his life he was clueless as to what to do.

Well. Second time.

The first had been on stuck on Thunderbird 5 with no hope of rescue. It had seemed to them all, that they would die. And then Alan had contacted them. He had, against all odds, and with help from his two friends, freed the hostages, saved the Tracy family, saved a groups of people trapped in the Mono-rail carriage and stopped the Hood.

It was more than Jeff could have asked for, and more than he would have expected. But Alan had done it. Jeff was aware that since then he had pushed his youngest son harder than ever, but he'd known he was capable of it. But Alan had found it impossible to please him. and Jeff realised, belatedly, that he had never taken the time to talk to his son since. Maybe this was Alan's way of punishing him…

Jeff growled to himself and shook that thought of. As much as Alan may have been hot-headed and quick-tempered, he was _not_ vindictive. To _anybody_. So why were these thoughts so easily entering his head?

"…ad!"

Jeff looked up and stared into the eyes of his middle son. Virgil looked concerned and Jeff shut the folder on his desk. Virgil looked down at it, and the frown on his face made Jeff's heart ache. This wasn't just affecting him. He had to remember that. All of his sons would be feeling the affects of this…._folder_.

And that hurt Jeff more than anything else.

Abruptly, the klaxon worked its way into Jeff's head, and he stared down at the computer infront of him.

"It's been going off for about five minutes Dad. Didn't you hear it?"

Jeff ignored his son and took the call from Thunderbird 5. Fermat's worried face filled the screen, and Jeff could just make out Tin-Tin behind him. The two of them seemed torn about something, but before he could question it, Fermat started speaking.

"I think you might want to call everyone together Mr Tracy. This is something you all need to hear."

Jeff looked up, opening his mouth but Virgil shook his head.

"No need Dad. John is already getting Scott and Gordon. Brains is on his way up with Kyrano, who's offered to watch over Alan."

Jeff started back at the computer screen, watching Tin-Tin and Fermat with growing concern. They shouldn't be up there. He resigned to send John back up as soon as possible.

"What's going on?"

Scott's voice filled the room, and Jeff looked up to see his eldest son enter the room, Gordon, Brains and John right behind him. Jeff caught Scott's eye and the expression on his sons face told him all he needed to know. Jeff knew how Scott felt about the folder. He hadn't said anything, but it was obvious that Scott still denied what everything was telling him. and whilst part of Jeff was inclined to agree, there was an overwhelming sense of hatred towards his youngest son that Jeff couldn't explain.

And wasn't sure he wanted to.

Jeff hated that more than anything. Hating your own child is inconceivable to any parent. And before today, Jeff would have fought anybody who said he would ever felt that way about one of his sons. And yet right now, he wanted Alan gone.

But Jeff Tracy was a military man. And the military training he had received told him to fight his feelings and get to the bottom of this. Find the cold hard facts,

And Jeff hoped with every ounce of his being that his son was innocent. Alan was his youngest. His baby. He was everything that his wife had been and if Alan was behind what wa happening…Jeff was damn sure that he wouldn't be able to cope.

None of them would.

"Mr Tracy?"

Jeff once again focused on the screen, ignoring the looks of concern his sons were throwing his way.

"Go ahead Fermat. What's the problem?"

"I w-wouldn't call it a problem. More of a m-m- big problem."

Before Jeff could ask what he meant, the screen flipped on to the World news channel, and all those gathered in the room found themselves glued to the screen. As the familiar face of field reporter Lisa Lowe filled the foreground, her words penetrated the ears of everybody.

And to Jeff Tracy, the problems his family was facing increased ten-fold.

"This is Lisa Lowe, at the Double-Tree International Hotel, in Toronto, Canada. Not a few hours ago, four men were murdered here. Surprising most, is the fact that International Rescue are at the centre of suspicion when two of their operatives were seen fleeing the scene…."

Scott opened his mouth.

Oh god…what have I done?…

* * *

I know this seems a bit confusing at the moment, but it will get better. I swear. Some of you may have noticed how Jeff and the boys are starting to wonder about how easily they accused Alan. The truth is…wait and see

Also, look out for more of those confusing italic conversations More are on the way and they're central to the fic :P

Next chapter there is also some clues as to how long Alan has been suffering his headaches- something else integral to the fic.


	4. Seperation

_I apologise for how long it's taken me to get back to this. Over a year…. Anyway. Here we are. The fic is changing direction from where I first had it going and I was part in mind to take it down. But I'm going to amend some of the first chapters in the coming weeks, so keep an eye out for changes._

_I'm also well aware that my writing has improved slightly, albeit slowly, in the past year. Thus the basis for changing the previous chapters. Anyways. I hope this chapter makes up for my absence : )_

_I also hope most of what happens in the last bit is plausible…_

* * *

'… where an investigation is still underway into the untimely death's of four middle-aged men. Their professions and identities have yet to be disclosed to the public, and every effort is being made to get in touch with International Rescue. It is unclear as yet whether they were involved in the actual murders, or if they were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Detective Peter –'

The screen flicked off in a burst of black, and Scott jumped slightly, unaware he had been watching the screen so intently. He didn't bother turning around just yet, all too aware of whom it was. 'You really expect there to be a change?'

Scott didn't bother to say anything, knowing the question was rhetorical. He knew the answer would follow shortly; Gordon was never one to mince with his words. Silence filled the room, and aware at how uncomfortable it was Scott toyed with the idea of answering Gordon anyway. His red-headed brother flopped down next to him on the sofa, with an air of impatience. Facing the younger boy head on, Scott was faced with disappointment, and wide brown eyes of someone whose world is steadily unravelling around him. 'I don't want it to seem like I'm accusing you…'

Gordon paused for breath and the words seemed to cram into themselves as they fell from his mouth. 'But I think I need to know what happened when you went into the hotel. John won't say but I'm worried.'

He didn't bother to ask whether it was worry for Scott himself, or for the family. 'That's because _nothing_ happened. We found them dead when we went in. We checked them out, and then left. The reporters caught us just as we left. That's _it_.' His tone signalled an end to the conversation, but Gordon had never known when to leave things alone.

'And the folder?' _I'm beginning to wish I'd left that behind. _Scott wasn't foolish enough to believe that Gordon hadn't seen it. So he wondered why his brother was even asking. He contemplated the answer before actually speaking it.

His father had once again holed himself up – this time in the infirmary rather than his study, and the fact that Alan's situation hadn't changed in the last 24 hours didn't seem to factor. Scott had grown tired of staring at _two_ dead faces, and hidden himself away in the living area instead.

Virgil refused to even discuss the folder and the events surrounding it, preferring instead to focus on the problem of Alan's hallucinations, and Scott didn't think he could remember a time when his brother had spent more time in Brains' company. The two of them had been searching for a cause but Scott didn't think they'd find one.

He didn't think his brother was crazy, but he also didn't think that the cause was anything that could be figured out with science. 'You know what's in it. I _don't_ want to talk about that.'

'Alan's life depends on it. You know whoever left that, left it behind on purpose. They _wanted_ us to know it was Alan who sold us out.' _And that's what scares me._ Scott stared back at the television and frowned.

'You believe it then?'

'Of course I don't!' And Gordon is staring at him part in anger. His expression one of disbelief. 'You do?'

Scott couldn't answer. He'd told himself _no_ but at times he caught himself wondering why he accepted so readily, the possibility of _yes_. 'I don't know. And don't think that means I'm ready to believe he did it _alone_. I think that maybe, yeah he did, but I don't think he did it alone. Or on purpose.'

Gordon's brow furrowed in confusion, but Scott refused to elaborate. He needed to figure this out for himself, before he could talk to anyone about it. 'You'll tell me? When you know?'

_You're the closest to Alan. I know how much it would hurt you if he _was_ responsible. _'The first to know.' He tuned away before Gordon could see he was lying.

_

* * *

_

_Oh Alan. _The voice was sing-song. _You think that you can hide in unconsciousness? _There was a peal of high laughter. _I am quite sure that this will only make things easier. They have the folder you know. _

**You lie.**

_Oh no dear boy. I assure you, they very much know it was _you.

**I didn't do anything. You did! You started this whole thing! **A pause. **Why are you doing this to me?**

_Because I _can

* * *

Alan remained unblinking as he stared into the light. When Brain's pulled it away, he rolled his eyes. 'Are you done yet?' There was a flicker of uncertainty in the genius' eyes and he turned to Alan's father. At the nod, he packed up and left, sensing the uncomfortable silence was a bout to develop into something worse. 'I didn't do it.'

Alan looked right into his father's eyes as he spoke and Jeff frowned. 'How did you even know about it?'

Alan realised what he had done and turned to face the wall. 'I hear him in my head dad.' The surprise on his father's face is _nothing_ against the disbelief and fear and Alan swallows thickly. 'I tried to tell you once. But as usual you were to busy for me.' And Alan doesn't want to be back on this age old argument but he can't help himself. 'And I'm not crazy. It _is_ him.' And as he looks at his father he thinks he see's triumph – as if something falls into place.

'I know Alan.' But the tone of voice suggests he _doesn't_ and the blonde wonders if he's just made things worse.

'Where are the others?' _And why didn't they come and see me?_ He thinks he knows the answer to that one and doesn't expect to hear or see anything of Scott for a while, but he hopes that Gordon would have come.

'John and Virgil have gone to get Fermat and Tin-Tin. They have been up on Thunderbird Five in your absence.'

'You let Tin-Tin up on Thunderbird Five?' The panic in his voice, makes Jeff start and his father is confused again. Alan shuts his mouth abruptly and realises his mistake. 'I just though – maybe she was afraid or something.'

'She was perfectly fine.' But Alan can tell Jeff knows he's lying. He's just not ready to tell the truth yet. Not ready to reveal he made another big mistake. He's only happy she doesn't _show_ it.

'Okay. And Gordon?' Jeff looks pained and he _knows_ why Gordon isn't here. 'You're keeping him away.' Alan tries not to sound _too_ pained, or even disappointed but he can't help it. 'You think I'm a threat?'

Jeff nods before he catches himself and Alan turns away. 'Alan-'

'Don't.' He looks at his father, angry, disappointed, and other on his face. 'You should go. I don't think – I don't think I want you here just now.'

And he hates how his voice breaks. His father's gone before he starts crying.

* * *

Virgil was worried. Tin-Tin had been holed up in the back of Thunderbird Three since they'd left the Space Station, and Fermat was remaining tight-lipped about the cause of her sickness. She'd been fine about the space – they wouldn't have sent her up if they didn't think she could handle it.

'She'll be okay. This o –o – o - happened a few months back as-' Fermat cuts off as if he knows he's made a mistake about what he said. 'She'll be f – f – f –Okay.'

Virgil wasn't so sure but he knew better than to pry. Or rather, he was worrying about too many people already to focus on another. But he made a mental note to inform his father – and Kyrano – about her illness.

* * *

'Are you okay?' Gordon snorted and looked at his brother in disbelief.

'Oh _sure_. I'm not allowed ot see my youngest brother because he's a _threat_ to the Island, there could be a bloody _sickness_ on the Island, and now Scott won't talk to me because he's going insane over a stupid _folder_.' Virgil winced under the tirade but Gordon was far from finished. 'And you! What about you? This whole almost insane need to find out what happened to Alan on Thunderbird Five is driving me crazy!'

Virgil frowned. It wasn't _insane_. He was worried. 'I'm only doing what I think can help.'

Gordon laughed outright, almost mocking. 'No. You're just trying to find something to help you with your guilt.' And Virgil would have shouted if he wasn't right. 'He's been hearing those voices since The Hood was put in prison, did you know that? That freaking weirdo is still in touch with Alan even _now_.' He gripped Virgil's jacket and pulled him closer. '_Don't you get it?_'

And Virgil _did_, but before he could say anything, the warning klaxon sounded throughout the Island, and the two of them were headed for the Control Room, even before they realised what they were doing.

'What's going on?' Virgil was speaking to his father, and then Scott was behind him, looking sullen, but determined. Virgil wondered how much longer they could last throughout all of this before someone cracked.

'There's an aircraft carrier off of the Pacific on fire. They need our help.' Virgil nodded and looked at both of his brother's. He only hoped they were ready for this. Scott was already itching to get into his Thunderbird and Virgil knew that had more to do with not wanting to be on the Island, than with wanting to get onto this rescue.

In seconds, Virgil and Gordon were on their way to Thunderbird Two, with orders to take the Landing Platform. Virgil managed to hide how worried he was about this, and said nothing about the feeling of dread that had settled in his stomach.

He had a feeling that something was going to go wrong on this mission.

* * *

'What's going on?' Tin-Tin jumped and looked at Alan in surprise. 'I thought –'

'Yeah. I'm supposed to be in confinement.' Alan's face twisted into some expression Tin-Tin didn't recognise. And then he was looking at her in concern. 'And you? Did you tell them?'

She shook her head. 'No. I don't think any of them would really approve, do you?' She didn't want to sound bitter but she couldn't help it.

'What else can we do?' She knew Alan didn't want to hide it, but it wasn't his decision. _She_ was the one who would suffer more if it were to come out.

'_Please_ Alan. Just a little bit longer?' She tried to sound sympathetic to him, but it was hard. What he had done to her… Ultimately, she knew the blame fell to both of them, but the idea of her father being disappointed – and _angry_ – with her was too much to bear. And she knew the same was said of Alan – especially _now._

Alan nodded, and she knew the secret was safe again. But she wasn't sure for how much longer Alan was _able_ to keep the secret.

The warning Klaxon sounded throughout the villa and Alan's eyes flickered with fear. If he was caught – He was racing back for the infirmary before she had even blinked, and she stared at the white walls.

She had the greatest cause for _hating_ her Uncle more than anyone. He was destroying her family from the inside and if she could only get her hands on him –

* * *

Scott stared down at the Aircraft Carrier in surprise. There was _nothing_ wrong with it. In fact, it didn't look like there was even anyone on it. He frowned, unsure as to whether his father had got the co-ordinates right. "Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two, Virge, are you sure the co-ordinates are the right one's? There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with the Carrier…'

'They're the one's Dad sent me, Scott. This doesn't feel right. I _knew_ it didn't.' Scott ignored his brother when a warning light flicked on his control panel.

'Virge? Someone has a _lock_ on me.' He frowned. His sensors didn't show that there was anyone around. Maybe something was mal-

He cut off, as he swung Thunderbird One round as fast as he dared. The missile overshot, and he took a depe breath, slightly panicked. 'What the-?'

'Scott! Are you okay?' _Gordon_. He sounded as panicked as Virgil when _he_ spoke and Scott gritted his teeth, the missile coming back around and he cursed.

'What the hell is going on! Virge you have to tell Dad that something is - '

The missile hit before he could finish the sentence.


End file.
